


Anxiety

by Fluorites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluorites/pseuds/Fluorites
Summary: Pearl's anxiety ruins everything.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!  
> Today I was having a bad anxiety day and I got really frustrated about it so I wrote this.  
> This is my first fanfiction ever I hope you like it!!
> 
> In case it's not clear all the italics are Pearl's thoughts only.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

They were eating each other’s mouths.

That’s how intense this was. 

What seemed to be a silly make out session turned into something more serious.

They both wanted it but something was starting to set Pearl off.

_What am I even doing here?_

She was probably nervous because she was about to have her first time with someone she finally truly loved.

_What if I end up screwing up everything again?_

Suddenly she was getting insecure, all her fears attacking her now, here with Amethyst.

_No. Stop._

Her partner noticed her worry and gently touched her hair.

“Hey what's wrong? You alright?”

_I shouldn't be doing this_

“Pearl?”

“I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“What?” Amethyst was looking at her with wild eyes and a concerned face.

“I shouldn’t be here, doing this.”

Pearl couldn't even look her at her. She got up quickly and started to get dressed. She felt weak and shaky.

“Pearl what are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry I have to go.” She couldn't look at Amethyst.

“No wait, why?!Did I do something? Pearl?!”

Too late. Pearl was already opening the door.

“I’m sorry but I really have to go.”

“Are you serious?!” Amethyst wasn’t even in time to   
finish her sentence and Pearl was gone.

She was sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes wondering what the hell just happened.

_Good job idiot._


End file.
